mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides)
Tamara was a beautiful and deadly young mermaid queen who resided in Whitecap Bay. Beautiful, conniving and dangerous, Tamara was known to be active during the quest for the Fountain of Youth. Biography Early life Not much is known about Tamara's early life. Tamara was known as a typical mermaid with siren-like qualities, which made her a dangerous threat. Battle at Whitecap Bay When the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived at Whitecap Bay, Blackbeard ordered his crew to make a trap for the mermaids, by sending them in the longboats and using his own men as a living bait. As the mermaids didn't come, Gunner forced Scrum to sing so he could attract them. Scrum's song, My Jolly Sailor Bold, soon attracted the attention of Tamara, who appeared at the end of the longboat. Though some of the men were afraid, including Ezekiel, who tried to kill her, Scrum tried to communicate with her. It was at that moment that Tamara continued Scrum's song. Enchanted with Tamara's beauty, Scrum came closer to her to kiss her, despite the warnings of his colleagues. As Tamara continued Scrum's song, other mermaids started to appear, swimming toward the sailors in Scrum's longboat. Tamara finished the song as she took Scrum, who leaned to kiss her, and began to sink back into the water. As she started to pull him into the water, she revealed her true form as well as her fangs. Horrified by Tamara's haunting and demonic like look, Scrum quickly broke away from her charm, increasing Tamara's rage. As all the other mermaids began to attack the boats, Tamara took one last attack at Scrum before being fought off by the sailors. Tamara continued to create havoc for the intruders, by gradually working up the chain and heading for Blackbeard's crew along with the rest of her kind. Blackbeard used the power of his sword to call his ship which launched its Greek fire cannons on the mermaids, forcing them to swim towards the men waiting with nets on the shore. As mass destruction was caused as Tamara's kind fought back with Blackbeard's men, the explosion at the lighthouse was the most destructive, caused by Jack Sparrow, with its bright light, falling debris and loud noise scaring the mermaids away. Tamara fled with the rest of her kind, leaving only one of them behind, who was soon captured by Blackbeard and his men. Personality Like most of her kind, Tamara was beautiful but also dangerous. She was seductive, using her beauty to attract men before dragging them into the water to their doom. Tamara's personality seemed to be the same as that of an ordinary mermaid, and unlike the gentle-natured Syrena, she was vicious and bloodthirsty. Gallery Screenshots File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7209.jpg|Tamara appears before the sailors File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.jpg File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7259.jpg File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7269.jpg File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg|Tamara talking to Scrum. File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg|''"are you my jolly sailor bold"'' File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7458.jpg|Tamara luring Scrum into a kiss File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7470.jpg File:Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-7482.jpg|Tamara's mermaid form. Promotional File:Tamara.png|Tamara promotional image File:3840x2400 mermaids-pirates-of-the.jpg|Tamara with the other mermaids. File:TamaraScrumPromo.jpg|Tamara luring Scrum into a kiss. Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople